batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
End of a War
End of a War is the twelfth episode of the season and the series. It first aired on March 9, 2009. It is the twelfth episode overall. Plot Barbara Gordon is staying with Bruce and Dick at the mansion while her dad is investigating in Metropolis. She and Dick are growing closer by the minute. Bruce pretends to be disgusted while Dick and Barbara whisper, pause a movie and run upstairs holding hands until Bruce stops them, implying a manner of inappropriateness. Riddler, Selina, and Penguin plan to save Harley and Two-Face from Maroni. Penguin knows his warehouses inside and out after he escaped Maroni three days before. Selina gets into a skimpy outfit and passes the warehouse where the guards discuss the woman. Selina walks up to them and tells them that she's lost and then pulls one of them away and makes out with him. Penguin shoots the other guards and Selina stabs her pretend lover. They make it into the warehouse where they see Harley and Two-Face have already set themselves free and they are making out in another part of the warehouse. Dick comes home from school and tells Bruce that he has learned Maroni and Falcone have planned to take their war onto the streets for one final battle. Bruce asks where Barbara is and they hear on the news that Barbara is going to reveal the identities of the masked duo in Gotham on the 9'o'clock news. They rush over the station and find Barbara and ask her what happened. She said that was asked by a reporter after her kidnapping and when she offered to reveal the identities of the superheroes she was offered a large amount of cash. Bruce and Dick get into costume and warn Sarah Essen about the war. She decides to close off the roads. However, the road closing is not good enough as trucks from both sides of the war come crashing into Gotham as mafia prepare to fire. Thirty minutes before 6, Bruce and Dick confront Barbara on the rooftops of Gotham. They try to offer her money as Dick leans into kiss her but she dumps him. She backs up and falls off the roof as Dick uses his grappling hook and jumps down to save her. He catches her five feet above the ground. She apologizes and agrees not to reveal their identities. She and Dick reconcile. On the news, Barbara sadly tells Gotham that after an incident with the dynamic duo she will no longer reveal the identities of Gotham's masked heroes. The news station rocks as a man goes on screen telling anyone in the business district of Gotham to go someone safe. Barbara is evacuated but the mafia comes out and kills everyone on the news team except Barbara. Batman and Robin save Barbara as Gotham is evacuated. Dick sees a young girl crying on the street as the mafia comes by. Dick lunges to save her and is shot in stomach in the process. After Gotham is safe, the villains appear out of no where and stop the war by returning Falcone his wife who they found in Maroni's custody. Falcone and his wife reunite as the war dies down. Gotham is safely returned to their homes the next day and the mafia returns to the way they were two weeks before. Dick is put in the hospital as Bruce and Barbara watch on. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 12.01 million U.S. live viewers. *Zen Gesner, Dina Meyer, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Donal Logue, Victoria Cartagena, and Andrew Stewart-Jones do not appear in this episode as Jim Gordon, Barbara Kean, James Gordon Jr, the Joker, Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya, and Chris Allen. *This episode received positive reviews. It scored a 86% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 89 out of 100 on Metacritic.